memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Personnages réels (N)
N * Mildred Natwick (1905 à 1994) : Actrice américaine. * Néfertari Meryenmout (v.-1302 à v.-1249) : Reine d'Egypte. * George Nelson (1950 à 20??) : Astronaute américain. * Horatio Nelson (1758 à 1805) : Militaire britannique. * Neptune° : Dieu des mers et des océans dans la mythologie romaine, assimilé à ° dans la mythologie grecque. * Eliot Ness (1903 à 1957) : Policier américain. * Anne Neville (1456 à 1485) : Reine consort d'Angleterre entre 1483 et 1485. * Isaac Newton (1643 à 1727) : Scientifique britannique. * Friedrich Nietzsche (1844 à 1900) : Philosophe allemand. * Florence Nightingale (1820 à 1910) : Infirmière britannique. * Richard M. Nixon (1913 à 1994) : 37ème Président des Etats-Unis entre 1969 et 1974. * Fred Noonan (1893 à 1937) : Aviateur américain. Non-canons * (1546 à 1600) : Samouraï japonais. ** Dans le roman "Home is the Hunter", Hikaru Sulu remonta le temps jusqu'en 1600 et rencontra "Naito Ienaga", vassal des Tokugawa. * (1861 à 1930) : Explorateur, scientifique et diplomate norvégien. ** Dans le roman TNG: "A Time to Kill", le Capitaine Jean-Luc Picard cita "The difficult is what takes a little time ; the impossible is what takes a little longer." de Fridtjof Nansen, l'explorateur du Groenland au 19ème siècle. ** Le vaisseau non-canon USS Nansen , issu du roman TNG: "Losing the Peace", est probablement nommé ainsi en son honneur. * (37 à 68) : Cinquième Empereur romain entre 54 et 68. ** Cité et représenté dans le comics TOS: "The Legacy of Lazarus". ** Cité dans le roman TOS: "The Galactic Whirlpool". * (1889 à 1964) : Premier Ministre d'Inde entre 1947 et 1964. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1933 à 20??) : Pin-up et actrice américaine. ** Citée dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1". * (1937 à 2002) : Révolutionnaire palestinien. ** Dans le roman TOS: "Strangers from the Sky", Abu Nidal était considéré comme un héros selon Red, un membre d'une organisation terroriste terrienne au 21ème siècle. * (1903 à 1977) : Écrivaine américaine d'origine franco-cubaine. ** Le roman "Excelsior: Forged in Fire" présente la citation "Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." de Anais Nin en ouverture de la troisième partie du livre. * (1833 à 1896) : Industriel suédois. ** L'ouvrage "Star Trek Encyclopedia" (3ème éd. p.325-326) indique que l' de est nommé ainsi en hommage à Alfred Nobel (1833-1896), chimiste, industriel suédois, inventeur de la dynamite et fondateur du Prix Nobel. ** Un vaisseau non-canon USS Nobel de apparaît dans les jeux "Armada" & "Armada II". Plusieurs vaisseaux USS Nobel sont également mentionnés ou apparus dans "Star Trek Online". * (1892 à 1944) : Compositeur américain. ** Au moins une de ses compositions ("Hula Blues") est référencée dans la saga. * ° : Patriarche biblique durant le Déluge. ** Cité dans le roman The Eugenics Wars: "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1" et "The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2". * (v.1819 à 1880) : Américain qui s'était autoproclamé "Empereur des États-Unis" en 1859 sous le nom de "Norton Ier". ** "Son Altesse Norton Premier, Empereur des États-Unis et Protecteur du Mexique" est cité dans le roman TOS: "Ishmael". Catégorie:Personnages réels Personnages réels